Close in the Training Room
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Set before the movie! Arcee and Bumblebee knew each other since they were younglings. A little spar however goes to far and leads to awkward situations!BumblebeexArcee ArceexBumblebee


I thought it was time I posted this! ^c^ For those who love ArceexBumblebee smut, do enjoy! But before we go into this, this is set BEFORE the movie! Which means these two are probably beginners and haven't gone near the cube stuff.

* * *

"I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" the mech behind the table asked. He sat back up from retrieving his fallen pen and returned to writing on his data pads sprawled out on the silver table.

"He's trying to get a hold of me again!" the magenta plated femme said throwing her hand held communicator on the table.

"Really now? That's interesting." the sunny colored mech replied dryly, still writing on the shining screen.

"Don't you even care?"

"Well, the routine happens nearly every day. I'm a little surprised he hadn't called sooner." he said with a brief cocky grin.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious Bumblebee." Arcee said taking her drink and sipping lightly. She brought it down with a hard thud, enough to shake the table, but the mech didn't move. "It's just you'd think he's given up by now!"

"Hotrod isn't the type to do that. His name is famous for a reason you know; Hot rod, hot shot, hot blooded, "hot stuff", hot head. The list goes on." Bumblebee said waving his hand to emphasize his point.

Arcee laughed and rubbed her head. "Yeah, don't I know it." she sighed.

Around the two transformers, soldiers of the Autobot race walked about in their own world of conversation that muddled together into one large, loud, mass of gabber. The mess hall lobby was full of mechs off duty, all either drowning themselves in energon or simply taking a nice quiet afternoon off with comrades. Either way it served a nice break room for anyone wishing for it.

Arcee glanced at the sheets Bumblebee shuffled through. Not to her surprise she saw that they were documents from the last Decepticon attack. "You know, you got a day off for a reason Bee." Arcee piped up.

"Hmm…" the yellow plated mech hummed.

"To take it easy…to rest your circuits…to get AWAY from those nasty papers?"

"Yeah, uh huh. Sure." Bumblebee said not even moving his bright blue optics from the shining papers. Arcee groaned and smacked her thin hand over the sheets. The young mech blinked and glanced up to her questionably.

"A day you promised to spend with me? Your best friend?" she said pointedly. "To congratulate you on achieving your first ever mission success? No deaths or casualties under your command? Remember?"

The scout breathed in a sigh through his vents and raised his hands in defeat. "Aright, I get it. No more _nasty_ papers."

"Don't get me wrong Bee. I'm proud of you and everything."

"Really proud?" the scout pressed teasingly.

"Yes, so much, not even Perceptor could comprehend."

"Wow, that's a lot. I'm touched." Bumblebee said dramatically, pressing a hand over his spark.

"And I'm happy for your new position," Arcee continued, optics narrowing. "But you can't work yourself into the pits like this!" Bumblebee rolled his optics. "I'm serious Bee! We have people like Jazz and Prowl for this kind of stuff! You don't need to throw in your extra energy boost to help! You're doing the best you could as it is!"

"Am I?" Bumblebee asked. For a minute Arcee thought he was joking but found that he wasn't. "I remember being a pain in the aft for these mech's Cee! I had to be rescued and had to be protected and I hardly did any good to make it up!"

"Is this about what happened on Nemesis, then you should quit your blubbering right now before I'm gonna-"

"It's not even that Cee!" Bumblebee interrupted frustrated. "Look, all I want to do is to do my job and do it right!"

"You are! You are! Primus Bee, you sound like you're making up a dept or something, and you barely even started!" Arcee sighed.

"Exactly! I want to start to start out on the right foot so that the rest of the way is easier!"

"Even you should know it can't be that way Bee. Nothing is ever easy. Not in this war." Arcee said.

Bumblebee let out some air from his vents, showing a sigh, turning back to his data pads while shaking his head. Arcee growled. "Come on Bee! This is my day off too! And I chose to spend it with my best friend, who I've known since we were younglings, and been through thick and thin, than with a bunch of hot, sexy, mechs right now. "

"Why in the cosmos you would do that is beyond me." Bumblebee muttered. A hand grabbed his helmet and forced it up to face the irritated blue optics framed by a small and slender femme.

"Because unlike you, I find your company appealing when it isn't nose deep in documents."

At this the yellow scout gave a weak grin. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have no choice but to tear these data pads, blast your writing arm off and drag you away to watch some sappy romance vid I know you would love to see." she said, her smirk showing she was not at all telling a lie.

"But you hate romance movies."

"So? I'll still make you watch it!"

Bumblebee rolled his optics and pried his head from the femme's grasp. "Fine. I'm done anyway." he said.

"Say what?"

"I was just reviewing them. That's all."

Arcee was tempted to smack him upside the head at this as she stared at him bewildered. She only grinned, one that showed she was half laughing and half seething. "You are such a glitch!"

Bumblebee only grinned back playfully. "Yeah, but you love me anyway!" he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"As much as getting my servo's pulled out by the Hatchet." the femme replied standing. She grabbed his arm, barely letting him take his data pads with him, and directed the yellow plated mech out towards the halls.

* * *

"And you tell me I overwork." Bumblebee said. His highly trained optics watched the femme leap into a spin kick and roll away to punch the air. Both had long ago entered the training room with Bee sitting as a bystander on a bench, watching as holograms came to life all around the area, charging at the small magenta femme.

"What you do-" _Swing!_ "-is work on a-" _Kick!_ "-desk! I however-" _Spin!_ "-am training!"

"Is there really a difference?" Bumblebee said rolling on his side to stare at her, hand holding up his head upright. He tapped his hip out of habit from watching his friend battle the holograms (namely blowing them up from her hard swings) over the many vorns of being with her.

"Actually, yes!" Arcee panted, ducking a blow from a Decepticon hologram. "You can always work on-" _Punch!_ "-silly documents! But you can never get enough train-ING!" she squealed as a hologram snuck from behind and tripped her.

Bumblebee chuckled deeply, his voice young, yet rich on smoothed out vocal cords. It was something he felt happy to have, and wouldn;t want to lose it anytime soon. "Yeah, because you can't seem to get enough of those falls."

Arcee jumped back on her feet, her face aflame and her eyes just as hot. "You glitchen-" she cut herself off, taking out her ray gun and blasting the hologram to smithereens! She didn't stop and went into a full circle, blasting holograms where they would stand and letting them explode into tiny blue codes.

Bumblebee sighed at his friend's excessive anger. 'Like a regular Hide.' he thought.

Slowly Bee turned back to his friend going back to using her fists. The damage was just as good and the holograms exploded into a blue dotted mist. Her movements were swift and powerful, but always in control (most of the time). Elegant and ruthless; the perfect combination for a femme warrior like Arcee.

Bee stared at her legs as they crouched, leap, and swung around; her arms jerking from place to place yet somehow swinging a certain angle to a hidden grace that only he saw. These were the movements of Arcee, one of the few youngest femmes to become an Autobot warrior. As he continued to stare, he then began to remember her position in this war.

Special Ops Arcee. Specialty: sniper shooting and direct combat. Her agility overpowers her strength that, though small to a degree, can easily go up when angered and is able to knock out a Decepticon cold after one shot to the face. But this can only happen when she's really fragged off. Which happens 8 out of 10 times a day.

Bumblebee hummed in thought, thinking on other ranks. He himself had his own little title.

Scout Bumblebee. Specialty: sneak attacks and mortal combat. He wasn't the biggest of mechs, but he was definitely the fastest (next to Blurr of course). He proved to be a good mech at gathering information, and sneaking into bases unnoticed (despite his brightly colored armor). But he also was a powerful fighter. His plasma blaster can tell you that.

Bumblebee had worked alongside Arcee as far back as he could remember. They worked close for training and helped each other on many occasions. They were the best of friends and nothing could change that. Not ranks, not war, nothing.

"Bee?"

Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts, realizing with embarrassment that he had been caught staring. Arcee leaned on one foot, alone on the training grounds with a knowing smirk. "Find something interesting?"

Bumblebee fought back a blush and turned away in a huff, twisting his body so he faced the other side of the room. "Nah, nothing good."

'_Like Primus you didn't!' _his mind screamed. He knew just as well as anyone else that in the Autobot race, Arcee was considered a goddess among the femme's. He'd have to be a blind fool not to notice that. She could pass up for a beautiful model easily with her slim yet well built frame; from her trance looking curves to her petite head, the ivory plates perfectly forming a lovely face. Her fiery attitude made her quirky and her sweet (along with her seductive) moments would also make any sane mech melt in her presence.

Like a stellar diamond rose, she had her thorns though. The kind that blasts afts if looked at the wrong way.

But what Bumblebee considered most attractive were her lips. Her thick…delicious…juicy lips that would haunt his dreams when he goes into recharge.

Bumblebee stopped those thoughts before they could go too far in his mind but couldn't stop the blush from spreading at that point.

Arcee grinned at Bee's back, watching his muscular frame shift a bit under her faze. She couldn't deny that her best friend is a looker; one of the best in fact. If there had been more femmes, he probably would have a flock at his heels every day. Not only that, but he was a brilliant mech as well. He was the youngest Autobot in history to become a scout at such a young age. Even Optimus prime didn't have that good of a recond going for him at his age. From his colorful personality, to his bright captivating optics. A real sweet spark too. Bumblebee was every femme's dream of a mech. He could get easily get any sparkbond he would want.

Looking at her sweaty body, beads of hot exhausted fluids dripping over her frame, she suddenly very manly and dirty. She grabbed a towel to wipe off the access sweat.

"If you're so desperate to watch femmes, why not go into the cities and get a girlfriend? Leave me along to relax once in a while." she bolded said. The words burned her tongue like acid and she glanced at Bee to see his reaction.

Bumblebee bit his metallic lip but didn't turn around to face her. "I could, but then I wouldn't have time for myself anymore." he said. He swung his body upward to stand from the bench. "Besides, I can't leave you for 2 astro seconds without you getting yourself into slag forsaken trouble." he grinned.

Arcee couldn't help but grin back. "This is true." she said wiping sweat off her arm. She failed to see baby blue optics roaming over her body as she moved the wet fabric over her frame. "I do make a glitch of myself now and then."

"Now and then?"

Arcee sent a heated glare to the yellow bot who laughed walking up to her. "Don't make me hurt you." she said, not at all intimidated by his height.

"Oh, I'm SO scared!" Bumblebee said faking fear. "Help me! Help me! The pink wittle femme is gonna beat me up and take my lunch credits!"

"Bee…" Arcee growled menacingly, dropping the towel and slowly marching up to the yellow scout. He stopped as she approached but grinned cockily at her as she pressed herself as close as she could allow herself to. "I'm warning you…" she hissed jabbing a finger to his chest plate.

"I know you are. But I think I'll be stupid for once and ignore that…girlie." he said.

Then quicker than the bot could register in his optic's vision, a punch was sent his way. And just like that, they were sprawling. Arcee swung her fists and Bee would duck and laugh, throwing in a comment to fuel her anger. Mostly related to her femme side; her magenta armor plating that looked more pink than red, her short stature, and basically making fun of her in general. He knew better than anyone that Arcee had a temper the size of one of Cybertron's Moons when it came to her gender; a **VERY** big one at that. But in all the years he had known the femme soldier, he never truly tested the extent of her fury or how far their friendly badger would go before she would explode.

She never held back anything to him though, which made him all the more curious. All her secrets were his as his were to hers. That's how it's always been. Never hid anything to each other unless it was truly necessary. Especially in the training area, where she was not afraid to hurt him, gladly showing she was never afraid to show her strength and not once went easy on anyone. It was because of that fact that they made such good sparing partners; they could beat each other to a pulp and still be on good terms, laughing about it as Ratchet would shout at them and patch them up.

But in all the years he knew her, he learned what her weakness was a long time ago.

Her temper; her greatest asset and worst flaw.

"Wow Arcee! Get any stronger and you might just scratch off some paint!" Bumblebee laughed. But in reality he knew if the femme would get one good hit on him, he would be slagged big time!

With a shrill battle cry, Arcee swung again, blinded by rage! She missed his agile form once more, but managed to get a small tap on his armor. Not enough! With blind, unrelenting fury, growling ferociously like a blasted metal beast, she did something mad and pulled out her blaster from her arm!

Bumblebee gasped as the sound of her arm whining up to recharge! He went too far this time and he now he knew it! By the grave ferocity burning in her red hot optics, he figured it was too late to try and talk his way out of it this time!

Again, in an unthinkable moment, Bumblebee jumped towards Arcee, grabbing her arms so that they both pointed to the ceiling. The blast from her arm went off with an almighty BANG, the force making both bots to fall to the ground as though there with shoved down by sudden change in gravity!

Both mechs panted as they were sprawled out on the ground, exhausted from their fight.

"You…You could have killed me!" Bumblebee gasped.

"You were being a… son of a glitch! You deserved it!" Arcee retorted breathlessly.

"You serious?! Femme you really want to send me to the scrapheap?!"

"You started it!"

Bumblebee lifted his head from the ground, totally unaware of where he was or what he's saying, ready to snap back a retort when he realized just WHERE he is, tensing completely as he did so.

Arcee blinked as well, coming to a conclusion of their position. Up to that point, neither had stopped to analyze the situation.

Bumblebee was on top of Arcee, chest plate to cheat plate so that both could feel each other's pounding sparks. With hands over hers, pinned the ground on either side of her body, and a single leg in between her own, they stared at each other speechless, locking their optics together.

Arcee's vocal processor hitched in her throat as she stared face to face to Bumblebee. She suddenly felt very naked, defenseless, and helpless to shield herself! She felt fear pulse in her spark as she stared into those brilliant blue optics, fearing her own were a gateway to her deepest thoughts. Never before had she felt so small, even in the battle field, where she felt her weaknesses melt away with the power of her blaster.

Bumblebee on his part blushed deeply in the faceplates. Blushed enough to show it plainly on his face to glow like a beam! He gulped a thick lump in his throat, feeling it suddenly dry while his palms growing wet! He prayed Arcee didn't notice.

With their sparks pressed to one another, the two could easily feel the heavy beat against one another, swearing they were hearing them beating loudly, trying to overpower the other. They could feel them pound towards each other, begging to be released and meet the other in embrace! Neither could stand the tension between their sparks as they lusted for one another.

Bumblebee's optics moved from hers, wide and shocked, to her lips; her thick suculent lips, a little sweaty from fighting but that only made him crave for them all the more! He licked his own, the temptation growing just looking at the thick pieces on her face. And being so close started to make him excited; a type of excitement he never felt before! He could easily sweep downward and steal a small kiss. Just a small…tiny…peck… That's all he asks!

Arcee couldn't stand the feeling of being so close to his body. Both felt every curve, muscle, and every last plating, both ready to tear off the armor and taking them down for their own! It was all too much!

But they were too afraid. Bumblebee was too scared to do more. His servos were going haywire as it is and his circuits were frying up inside! Arcee though felt too tempted. She dared to shut off her optics and puckered her lips just a bit, pushing aside her fear for the sake of her sanity!

The yellow bot gasped seeing her motions. Gulping another lump in his throat, he moved in a little , feeling gravity work on his head. His mind screamed to stop and go at the same time! Red lights warning him in his subconscious while green lights urged him to go forward! He hesitated a bit, moving back, but moved down again, ignoring the cyber butterflies in his abdomen. He was finally going to do it!

Suddenly a beeping noise sounded off, coming from the entrance doors! Arcee and Bumblebee snapped their heads to the door, seeing the buttons blink from being pressed from the other side of the access com! Just as the silver doors started to slide, Bumblebee flipped off the femme and practically fell back to the ground from his frantic scrambles! Arcee remained on the ground stunned.

In came a mech, gray yet having a name like Bluestreak. A mech said to have his name switched with Smokescreen by accident.

Totally oblivious of the tension in the air, Bluestreak greeted the two with a happy smile. "Hello Bumblebee, Arcee!"

The yellow scout didn't turn around and only sat rigid on the spot with his eyes trained on the floor. "Hello…Bluestreak." he said in a strained voice.

"Training again huh? Well I just came in here to some myself! I've been feeling really lazy lately and thought some exercise would help!" Bluestreak said happily. He looked at the two on the ground, out of breath and covered in sweat. "Were you two sparring?"

Arcee could be seen picking herself up and striding toward the entrance. She didn't say a single word as she pressed in the access code to exit. She briskly walked out without a glance to either mech, leaving a confused gray soldier in her wake. He turned to an agitated Bumblebee, optics questioning. "Did you two have a fight?"

"I…er…." Bumblebee started, optics blinking as though trying to wake up but finding himself still stuck in the same dream. The haunting image of thick lips, kissable, luscious, puckering up to him; calling to him! His spark was pounding a million miles a minute and his face felt hotter than a star! He looked down at his hands, still shaking. Did he really almost…?

"Bumblebee?" Bluestreak said waving a hand in front of the bot.

"I-I gatta go!" Bumblebee said leaping to his feet and practically running to the door! Bluestreak stared after him, lost and utterly confused. Then he shook his head.

"Probably went to go apologize."

* * *

I know everyone's all "WHAT?!" But this is remember, before the movie! I'm leaving what will happen to the new movie coming out! So any moments you see in there, think back here and remember "THEY WERE CLOSE!" And to tell the truth, I'm not sure how to take it from here. XD But enjoy anyway!


End file.
